mission13thagefandomcom-20200215-history
The Koru
The Koru Long ago, before the races of men, dwarves, or elves, the Koru ruled the Dragon Empire. A race of giants, they tended to their Behemoths, wrote epic ballads and wonderous stories, and created artifacts of incredible power. They stood at least twenty feet tall and were the epitome of grace and culture. But time wears down all things, and even the Koru dynasty was not impervious to the dripping sands in the hourglass. Today, their civilization is all but extinct. There are several Koru ruins buried deep beneath the earth, but these poetic giants no longer sail the Midland Sea, climb the highest mountains, or sing their songs to the Behemoths, now doomed to wander their migration route without anyone to guide them. During the war against the Wizard King, the Dwarves uncovered a small Koru settlement, buried beneath their mountains and long forgotten. The Koru population had dwindled to two dozen of the giants, long trapped beneath the mountain and unaware of the war taking place miles above them. Peace ended for the Koru when the Elves created the Orcish race. During the battle against the Wizard King, the Elves captured the helpless Koru, who didn't even put up a struggle. They sailed across the Ocean to the lands of the Dragon Basin, and were trapped there after the Wizard King erected the impassible barrier known as the Iron Sea. Hundreds of years passed and the Koru succumbed to their slavery. Even further separated from the call of their Behemoths, their power dwindled, and with each passing generation, their physical traits diminished, until they reached the diminutive height of ten feet, almost childlike compared to their former stature. Today, they have broken the bonds of slavery and have established a community near Amity Bay and the Cathedral known as the Korun Enclave. Their names for the surrounding forest and mountain range still use the traditional Koru naming, and are referred to on most maps as The Treetop Tales of Storywood and the Songs Under the Mountains. Racial Bonus Koru gain a +2 to either Strength or Wisdom. Even with their relatively weakened bodies, the Koru are still impressive physical beings. They are stronger and taller than men or elves, yet at the heart of each Koru lives a poet. They pass their traditions on from generation to generation through stories and songs. Song of the Koru (Racial Power) Once per battle, you may sing the songs of your people. Your words stir something deep in the souls of your allies, inspiring them to greatness. You and your nearby allies gain a +1 attack bonus until the start of your next turn. :''Adventurer Feat: ''Whenever you or a nearby ally sucessfully hits while under the influence of the Song of the Koru, they may make a save against one ongoing effect that a save can end. Stories of the Koru (Racial Ability) The Koru remember all of the stories of their ancestors. You gain a +2 bonus to skill checks made that can benefit from the stories passed down to you by your parents and grandparents. The GM will probably make you tell everyone a little bit about this story, and it should probably be a different story each time. Koru Names The Koru often name themselves in a way that invokes an emotion or picture. ''Male Names: ''Rift of the Arcane, Water Flowing through a Canyon, Hammer of Stone's Fury, Starlight Guiding the Way ''Female Names: ''Joy from a Sunrise, Songs of Morning Dew, Smile for a Rainbow, Lavender Tickling the Toes